Exercise machines are well known in the prior art. These machines use a variety of resistance mechanisms and allow a number of different motions for strength training. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,396 entitled “Energy Absorber for Exercising Machines” which issued on Aug. 27, 1985 to Hooper discloses an exercise device utilizing an air displacement fan which is operated by pull cords while U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,091 entitled “Exercising Machine Having Flywheel With Variable Resistance” which issued on Aug. 13, 1991 to Johnson shows an exercise machine using a variable resistance flywheel which enables the user to perform golf club swings, baseball bat swings, canoeing strokes, football kicks, tennis serves, ball throwing, weight lifting, bike exercise and numerous other athletic motions with pre-selected amounts of resistance.
Other examples of exercise machines disclose numerous devices which allow a user to perform various athletic motions while using said devices including swing training (U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,224), strength training for tennis, baseball, golf or the like (U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,491), strength training (U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,552), baseball batting (U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,794), body movements in general (U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,845), swing training for baseball, golf, hockey, tennis, cricket and the like (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,156,402, 3,876,212 and U.S. Published Application US2005/0014571).
None of the prior art employs the combination of high fan drag and attachment means for strength training the actual motion used in a particular sporting activity.